Wait For Me
by AyanaPL
Summary: You had the choice, you could have left with me. But you have chosen your revenge..."


If revenge never existed, his life would be different. Her obsession with killing Orochimaru couldn't allow her to sleep at night and enjoy every day of her life. He could see it was making her life a never ending nightmare. He wanted to make her forget, that with his help she won't be thinking about the past, but she just couldn't. Or maybe she didn't want to. Revenge was the only thing which had been important. More important than her own life.

Dim sunlight was barely brightening up the dark surroundings, everything was still submerged in a deep sleep. It would be completely silent, if footsteps of two people walking on the forest path weren't heard. In one moment they stopped and instead of them voices of two people arguing and echo carried them all over the area.  
-What's your problem now? We have talked about it like 14 times already, just let it go! – Anko snarled, giving her lover, the Mist Demon, Zabuza Momochi, an angry look. Most people wouldn't even dare to come close to him because of his bad reputation., but not her. But now, he was in a very bad mood and even Anko couldn't predict his reaction.  
- We weren't talking, you just insisted on this goddamn idea and won't listen to me! Did your beloved dango eat your brain completely?! – to not start yelling at her he had to hold himself back very hard. They were close to Konoha so someone could hear them and ninjas from that village would attack him immediately. Anko sighed deeply, trying to collect her confused thoughts, she knew why Zabuza was behaving so nervously. Tomorrow her and several ANBU squads were going to attack Orochimaru and he was just worried about her. It's normal when you love someone. Even if she was a strong kunoichi and he was aware of her skills, he knew this mission is very dangerous. Especially as Anko was ready to do anything to take revenge on the one who had made her suffer.  
- You know it's very important to me... He's weak now, we have a change to get rid off him once and for all… - she whispered putting hands in pockets of her coat and closed her eyes for a moment. She was afraid, she would never admit it though, but she wanted Orochimaru to die so badly. The seal on her neck kept recalling her of how he had made her his test subject. And how people were looking at her with fear in their eyes, just like she had been the monster, not her former sensei. That pain infected her mind and wasn't allowing her to sleep peacefully at night.  
She was waiting for his response, but he didn't say a word. Instead of it he came closer to her and gently touched her shoulder.  
- I know about everything. He might be weak, but he is still dangerous. I just don't want you to get hurt. – his deep voice was making pleasant shivers run down her spine and his words were filling her soul with this warm feeling she always felt she kept missing everytime they couldn't be together.  
- I love it when you're gentle like this. Did my beloved demon got soft? – she laughed quietly and looked into his dark eyes. He wasn't in a mood to laugh, even if bandages were covering his face, she could see feeling of concern painting on it. For her he was a human being, other people couldn't see what she had been able to. True, he had never been the emotional type, but he was giving her love which was giving her solace. He wasn't telling too often how important she is for him, but his actions counted more than words. By his side she was just feeling happy.  
- You're complicating my life since the day I've met you, woman… - he sighed heavily  
- Don't tell me you don't love it!  
- I can't sleep because of you either.  
- You know we both can't when we're together – she whispered coquettishly hugging him – And since we're a couple I don't have nightmares anymore, I've almost forgotten how it feel to sleep all night without waking up with a scream. It's all thanks to you…  
- So why do you need that revenge? Forget about it! He will die sooner or later and go to hell where he belongs! And you… you can live and be happy. Don't risk all of it. He's not worth it. – he cupped her face in his hands and she looked away – If you die, your revenge won't be worth a thing. Run away with me Anko, just like you're standing now. And I promise no one will ever hurt you again.  
He felt her warm touch on his face and she pulled down his bandages showing his traits. She got closer to him and he lips were almost touching his.  
-It's the last time, Zabuza. I will come back to you as soon as I complete this mission. Then I will run away with you, we will be together forever and even we can make some pretty children. Just wait for me – she said quietly and kissed him. He embraced her tightly losing himself in this moment. Time stood still while he was holding her in his arms, while his lips were caressing hers, tasting her sweetness. In that very moment he could feel that he also can be loved. That the demon doesn't have to be destined to suffer from loneliness and rejection for the whole eternity. They were standing like this for a while, lost in their passion when suddenly Anko broke the kiss and took off her necklace.  
-It's for you – she whispered and put it on his neck. She smiled at him in her cocky way and started run into the direction of her village. – I will get it back as soon as I return! Just please wait for me!  
He watched her leaving him holding in his hand the gift from his lover. When she disappeared he started to walk into the different direction, the sun had already risen, brightening up the whole area, but he could still feel that piercing coldness. If only he could accompany her. Maybe everything would be different now…

That morning was the same as the one when had seen for the last time. The same ubiquitous silence, the same coldness, the same dim sunlight. But one thing was different. On the north of Konoha, on the forest's edge was a small grave, fresh flowers were hiding written on the tombstone the name of person buried here. And Zabuza Momochi was standing over it. He spent the whole night here, unable to say or do anything, just like he had lost his soul. And maybe that's what happened. In the moment he came here he read the inscription on the grave.  
"Here lies Anko Mitarashi  
Let God take her soul to heaven…"  
He didn't believe in the words of Ibiki Morino, friend of Anko who had accompanied her on that mission. In the moment he was him, he felt something must had gone wrong. And sadly he was right.  
- Our mission was a success, but… Anko is dead…  
At first he thought it must be a sick joke, but his face expression was saying something else. With each new word Zabuza's world was collapsing while listening to how the woman he loved was mortally wounded by dying Orochimaru. She wanted to finish him off, but he decided that he won't leave this place alone and pierced her with his sword. Nothing could help her and she died in Ibiki's arms. She asked him to tell Zabuza about it and to bur her outside Konoha.  
- She wanted it so you could visit her grave… I'm sorry, I know she loved you…  
All those memories were giving him a pain he had never felt before, she was gone and all because of her obsession. And everything could have ended different, she should have left with him, but no. She has chosen death.  
He looked into the sky and he couldn't hold his anger back anymore.  
- You said you will be back, that everything will be fine… Are you happy now?! Who cares Orochimaru is dead since you are gone too?! You've ruined everything! You've ruined our life! – he screamed as loud as he could holding her necklace in his hand which he had been wearing and his voice was full of sorrow and fury. He was angry at Orochimaru because he took her away from him, angry at Anko because she didn't listen to him and at himself. Because he allowed her to leave. The woman who saw the human in him, who was giving him hope for a better future, who loved him the way he was. Sadly, the demon obviously didn't deserve any of it.  
Everything they had gone through together, every good and bad moment, her touch, her voice, her love. Lost forever.  
- I should have forced you to stay, you would hate me for it, but you would be still alive – he felt on his knees and touched the grave, his fingers slowly running down the name of his beloved one written on the cold tombstone. He felt hot tears filled his eyes and ran down his face to soak into his bandages. But he had to live, he couldn't give up. She would never want him to do it. He stood up, looked into the sky and said quietly:  
- I will give your necklace back. But please, now you wait for me…


End file.
